


i love you josh and i'm terrified

by Mongo00



Series: holding on (to life) [22]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Tyler Joseph, tyler loves josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: I love you Josh and I’m terrified to tell you.You are one of the main reasons why I still go to school; you are one of the main reasons why I still try to live.You give me hope that someone actually likes me, that there’s a possibility of having a future with someone else.You give me the hope that keeps me from falling back into deep depression; you give me the hope that keeps me from killing myself.Josh, you’re my savior and I’m terrified to tell you.





	i love you josh and i'm terrified

I love you.

I love you and you don’t know. 

We’re friends and I love you.

Your socially awkward tendencies make me love you; the random conversation topics you choose make me love you; how we talk to each other makes me love you.

Waving to you in the hallway gives me the motivation to finish the day. 

Our quirky text conversations make me smile and laugh. 

The hope of seeing you makes me through the school day but seeing you walk by with others makes me jealous because I wish it was me. 

I wish we could spend more time together; I wish I could get to know you more. 

I wish we were together, Joshua.

I want to spend all day texting and talking to you. 

I see you walk by at school and it takes all of me to hold back from tackling you, to chase you just to spend more time with you. 

I’ve fallen so hard for you, Josh.

I dream about the possibilities of us being in a relationship and it breaks my heart when I wake up to reality and we’re still just friends. 

I love you Josh and I’m terrified to tell you. 

You are one of the main reasons why I still go to school; you are one of the main reasons why I still try to live.

You give me hope that someone actually likes me, that there’s a possibility of having a future with someone else.

You give me the hope that keeps me from falling back into deep depression; you give me the hope that keeps me from killing myself.

Josh, you’re my savior and I’m terrified to tell you. 

I’m terrified that you won’t feel the same; I’m terrified of you rejecting me; I’m terrified of what I might do if you don’t feel the same about me; I’m terrified of putting my heart out there in the fears that it’ll get torn to shreds; I’m terrified that people will laugh at me; I’m terrified that we won’t be friends anymore.

I love you Josh and I’m terrified to tell you. I’m terrified to tell you but it’s slowly killing me on the inside.

It hurts me to not be with you.

I hope we get together before it’s too late because I’m not sure how much longer I can hold on.

I love you Josh and I’m terrified.


End file.
